


Determined Janeway

by Querion



Series: Sub space pal [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Romance, doubts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Janeway and her colleagues set off to find the Borg Queen`s lair. Annka Hansen, the Federation scientist from Starbase 63, has gone missing. Starfleet believes she has been captured by the powerful Alpha and possibly Delta Quadrant criminal gang only known as The Borg. Janeway and colleagues are enlisted by Starfleet command to find out more about this gang and attempt to rescue the scientist.
Relationships: Admiral Kathryn Janeway/Annika Hansen
Series: Sub space pal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/983637
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Determined Janeway

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and don`t forget to leave me a kudos :)

Janeway snapped out of her musings when she heard the admiral briefing the group on what Starfleet Intelligence knew about the Borg Collective. Luckily the information was the same admiral Paris gave her the previous day. She waited until the door was closed behind the admiral and his adjunct then Janeway, now captain, stood and walked to the front of the room.

_Alright, people, we have work to do. First thing is allocation. Tuvok, you`ll be at tactical on Voyager, Tom, you`ll be the pilot. B`Elanna, New Zealand penitentiary tells me you`re a gifted engineer. I want you to prove me wrong. We`ll need a good engineer when we get away from the safety of Federation space. Harry, i need a quick thinker at Ops. I believe you`re it._ Janeway looked around and saw Neelix. 

_Neelix, as a trader, you travel everywhere. So you`ll be our expert on Frontier World. i trust your wit and quick thinking to guide us through the unknown. We need all the help we can get. Let`s go. Doctor, there`s no knowing how Annika is going to be when we locate her. So you`ll come along too._

The group filed out of the conference room and walked towards one of Starfleet shuttle hangar bay. They found the shuttle Tom Paris had christened: _Delta Flyer._ He liked tinkering with shuttle crafts in his spare time, a sort of diy project. He, Harry and Tuvok had improved on the original Starfleet design. Technically the Delta Flyer was not a regulaton Starfleet vessel by the time the group took command of it. It was fitted with a warp drive. It was capable of a top velocity of warp 7 and boasted of a trans warp drive which had not been tested yet.

On their way to Utopia Planitia space station on Mars, the crew sat and talked about everything and nothing. Janeway and Tuvok sat at the back of the shuttle talking quietly while Neelix made snacks and coffee for the group. Janeway confided in her Old Friend, Tuvok, about her humiliation when she found out that Starfleet was monitoring her private communiques with her friend. She blushed profusely when Tuvok, as part of his duty as a member of Starfleet Intelligence team, was required to watch all of her and Annika`s communiques. 

_Do not worry, Captain, i have seen far worse images. Yours were beautiful in comparison!_ He said dryly, causing Janeway to laugh. They have been friends for twenty years and Kathryn trusted the tall Vulcan implicitly. Tuvok found her to be logical, much more in control of her emotions than many of her species. When Tuvok informed her of his assessment many years ago, Kathryn laughed and took that as a compliment it was meant to be.

Tom Paris drove the powerful little craft at top warp and managed to reach Mars at lunch time. The team, however, did not have lunch with the personnel on Utopia Planitia responsible for making sure Voyager was space ready. They took on a few more crew members waiting for them and headed for Deep Space Nine space station to pick up more personnel. Janeway hoped to find their way to the Badlands soon and out into the Delta Quadrant. Every minute was precious, so she made very little small talk once they got to DS9. She made a point to talk to the Station Commander, captain Benjamin Sisko, inform him briefly of her mission. Luckily all Federation starship captains had been briefed on the mission. Sisko wished her luck and offered to support the Voyager captain with any supplies she needed for the potentially dangerous mission ahead of her.


End file.
